With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed for use. Recently, a half-round, semi-circle or rolled display has been developed in which, a display is extended to the back side of an electronic apparatus using out-bending.
In doing so, a display may now be provided on several surfaces or sides of an electronic apparatus resulting in a display that is divided into a plurality of display areas and thus, creating a limit to the display area which can be viewed by a user at a one time.
Accordingly, when an event occurs, it becomes an important issue to decide on which display area information should be provided. In addition, it becomes necessary to secure various ways to implement a manipulation method of providing information on a desired display area and a method of exchanging information between each display area.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.